moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo the Lion (MGM)
Leo the Lion is the mascot for the Hollywood film studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, featured in the studio's production logo. Since 1924 (when the studio was formed by the merger of Samuel Goldwyn's studio with Marcus Loew's Metro Pictures and Louis B. Mayer's company), there have been around five different lions used for the MGM logo. Arguably the two most recognizable MGM lions today are Tanner,TV Acres http://www.tvacres.com/adanimals_leolion.htm, web page on Leo the Lion. the third MGM lion, and the current, unnamed fifth lion. Tanner was used on all Technicolor films and MGM cartoons (including the Tom and Jerry series), and in use on the studio logo for 18 years (the current lion has been in use since 1957, a total of 49 years). However, when the MGM animation department—which had closed in 1958—re-opened with new Tom and Jerry shorts in 1963, these shorts used Tanner in the opening sequence rather than the current lion, which had already been adapted onto the studio logo and the 1961-63 Gene Deitch cartoon logos. Logos Main Logos - present) in the MGM logo.]] * Slats TV Acres http://www.tvacres.com/adanimals_leolion.htm, web page on Leo The Lion. was the first lion used for the newly-formed studio. Slats was used on all black and white MGM films between 1924 and 1928. The original logo was designed by Howard Dietz and used by the Goldwyn Pictures Corporation studio from 1916 to 1924 (see left), when the studio was ultimately absorbed into the partership that formed MGM. The MGM motto, Ars Gratia Artis ("Art for Art's Sake") was taken from the original Goldwyn Picturned by Volney Phifer to growl rather than roar, and for the next couple of years, the lion wou and survived two severe accidents. Slats died in 1936.Roadside America http://www.roadsideamerica.com/pet/leo.html, page on the death of Slats, the first Leo the Lion. * MGM began experiments with two-color short subjects and cartoons in 1928. 2 two-strip Technicolor variations of the MGM logo were cregated for the first MGM color films, with two different lions being used. This is depicted in a still on the right, featuring the second MGM color lion (1931–1938). The logo seen here appeared on MGM's Happy Harmonies cartoons until 1938, when production was switched to full three-strip Technicolor filming. * Jackie TV Acres http://www.tvacres.com/adanimals_leolion.htm, web page on Leo the Lion. was the second lion, depicted on the right from a still from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) and The Wizard of Oz (1939). Jackie looked almost identical to Slats, his predecessor. Jackie was also the first MGM lion whose roar (which was more likely a number of soft growls) was heard by audiences of the Silent Film Era - via a gramophone record. Jackie was also arguably the most memorable of the lions, appearing on all black and white MGM films (1928–1956) and MGM's Happy Harmonies cartoons (1934–1938). * MGM began producing full three-strip Technicolor films in 1938, and the logo was slightly modified for color. Tanner TV Acres http://www.tvacres.com/adanimals_leolion.htm, web page on Leo the Lion. was used on all Technicolor MGM films (1938–1956) and cartoons (1938–1958, 1963-1967). Tanner, who made his first feature film appearance in Sweethearts (1938) (his first cartoon appearance was earlier), was in use as Leo the Lion for 18 years, second only to the current lion (who has been retained for 49 years), and appears as if he is "grinning" in the logo. Whilst the MGM studio logo featuring Jackie may be the most memorable, it is the Tanner version of the logo that was the most frequently used version throughout the Golden Age of Hollywood. The short subject "Star Night At The Coconut Grove" & Some "Traveltalks" James A. (1934–1935), featured an extendedest version of the logo, with Tanner roaring 6X. * Tanner and Jackie were kept in the change from Academy ratio films to widescreen CinemaScope movies, with Tanner for Technicolor films–as depicted on the right from Meet Me in Las Vegas (1956)– and Jackie for B&W movies. This change saw the main studio logo being slightly modified; the lion and the ribboning were made larger to cover half of the background, the marquee below the film ribbon was removed, and the studio name was arched above the film ribbon. The first letters of the name ("M'etro '''G'oldwyn 'M'ayer") were colored red, and the rest in a tan/gold color. * The fourth lion was introduced in mid-1956, and was more heavily maned than any of the predecessors and the current lion. The lion seemed somewhat unnerved and appeared as if he was snarling, whereas the lions before him had roared (with the exception of Slats). The MGM logo was also redesigned slightly; the ribboning was changed from yellow-ochre to white, the ends of the film ribbon were slightly extended, the drama mask was simplified, and the studio name was outlined in white. Two of this lion's notable appearances include The Opposite Sex (1956) and The Wings of Eagles (1957), amongst others. ]] * The fifth lion had a smaller mane than any of the previous lions. This lion was used on all MGM films from circa 1957 to 1983 and Tom and Jerry cartoons directed by Gene Deitch, 1961. It was during the period 1957-1960 that MGM used two variants of the logo featuring the fifth lion: the standard version is still used to this day, and features the lion roaring twice; the extended version features the lion roaring three times. Although the logo was in use for MGM films during 1963 and 1967, the opening sequence for the third series of Tom and Jerry (made during the aforementioned years) featured Tanner. MGM's three Camera 65/Ultra Panavision films, Raintree County (1957), Mutiny on the Bounty (1962) and Ben-Hur (1959) utilized a resized still-frame of the logo, with the lion roar track added to the backing track. However, Ben-Hur did not include the roar; instead, the film score continued underneath the sill-frame of the logo. A special black and white version was created for Jailhouse Rock (1957), and was utilized again in 1982 for the Columbia Pictures film Annie during an excerpt from MGM's 1936 film, Camille, replacing the 1928-1938 logo featuring Jackie (which had originally appeared on Camille). '' and 2001: A Space Odyssey), 1966-1968]] * The stylized lion as a major revamp of the logo. It was very short-lived; it was seen on only two MGM films, Grand Prix (1966) and 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968). This logo was a still-frame image. Due to its unpopularity, it was removed shortly afterwards. However, it was retained by the MGM Records division and was also used on MGM movie posters. It was later used by the MGM Grand casinos, and a refined version of it is used in the present logo of their parent MGM Mirage. * The fifth lion and its surrounding logo were reintroduced soon afterwards. The lion was retained in the revamp from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to MGM/UA Entertainment Co. following MGM's acquisition of the falling United Artists. The logo (as depicted in a capture on the right) was used on all MGM films (1983–1986). It was at this time that the original lion roar was replaced with a remade, stereophonic roar track, which was redone by Mark Mangini; the first film to feature the new roar effect was Poltergeist (the roar was also used for a beast in the film). The logo was slightly revised; the capital letters of the new studio name were bolded in red and the rest in gold ('''MGM/UA E'ntertainment '''C'o.), but the rest of the logo remained the same as its predecessor. This logo can be seen on various films; most notably the James Bond film, A View to a Kill (1985). and In 1986 it reverted back to the name Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and MGM/UA variant for O.C. and Stiggs in 1987 * Following MGM's acquisition of United Artists in 1982, MGM films carried a newly modified version of their studio logo (see above). For UA, the original logo was retained, followed by a specially created '''MGM/UA Communications logo (in the style of the logo of WGBH). * The MGM/UA Home Video was introuduced in 1982 and ended on 1999. * The MGM side Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer began gold ribboning without DIAMOND JUBILLE, METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER/UNITED ARTISTS and ENTERTAINMENT CO. In 1986, although the new MGM logo carried the line An MGM/UA Communications Company from 1987-1992. In 2001, the studio's new website address was added to the studio logo (www.mgm.com). the telly one and the 70th anniversary ones is not on wikias Popular culture references and spoofs * MGM has allowed several alterations to the studio logo for several different films. Some of these include amending the logo or replacing Leo the Lion with another animal, or a character from the film: ** In the trailer for the Marx Brothers film A Night at the Opera, MGM allowed the trio of brothers to take the place of Leo in the logo, marking the first time a lion was not used in an MGM film. While Groucho and Chico imitate a roaring lion (with the sound of a roaring lion playing), Harpo's motions produce no sound. He grabs his horn and uses the horn's sound instead of a lion's roar. s Tom and Jerry ident, a play on the more famous studio logo.]] ** Tom and Jerry cartoons directed by Chuck Jones from 1963 to 1967 include Tanner roaring in the MGM logo, to be replaced by Tom meowing in the style of the lion, as depicted in the image shown on the right. ** In The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967), the animation department added blood dripping from the lion's mouth, to keep in with the story of the film. ** In Strange Brew (1983), the MGM logo included a new lion for that movie only, in which it appears to be drunk; instead of a roar, only a loud belch is heard. The camera pans behind the logo set to show the movie's two main characters, Bob and Doug MacKenzie, who are attempting to sober it up. One suggests to the other to "crank its tail," which he does http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqerb7qxnog&NR. ** In the trailer for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Digimon: The Movie It can use 1960s MGM lion's roar. ** In The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course, MGM allowed a crocodile to take the place of Leo in the logo. The trailer for the film featured Steve Irwin in place of Leo, where he briefly addresses the audience. ** In The Pink Panther (2006), the standard studio logo was again modified; after the lion's roars, an animated cartoon version of the character Inspector Clouseau appeared, as well as an animated panther. ** The MGM Kids logo was a 'parody' of the studio logo. It featured a lion cub (in the place of Leo the Lion on the studio logo). '' short Petunia Natural Park, 1939]] ** In early Technicolor MGM cartoons from 1934 to 1942, MGM placed a cartoon version of the main studio logo featuring Jackie, with the same roar track. )]] ** The black background on the MGM logo at the start of North by Northwest (1959) was changed to green, in keeping with the main title sequence of the film. * In a Monty Python's Flying Circus episode, an animation shows a spoof of the MGM logo that has a small rodent appearing in the logo. In the Monty Python film And Now For Something Completely Different, there is another spoof of the MGM logo. It has a frog burping in the logo. * In an episode of the TV show Punky Brewster, Punky and her friends make a workout video, and they make an MGM-inspired closing logo with her dog, Brandon. *In an episode of the show The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius called "Lights, Camera, Danger", when Jimmy tells Goddard to get lines from famous movies, he begins it with the standard MGM logo, only with Goddard instead of Leo. *At the beginning of each episode of the anime OAV series Maze, Princess Mil is seen imitating Leo the Lion. Instead of roaring, she exclaims "Ukyu!". * The film The Great Muppet Caper opens with a spoof of the MGM logo featuring Animal. He roars, then begins to eat the logo circle, revealing the opening shot of the film behind him. * Outside the Culver Hotel (in Culver City, California, where MGM's original studios were based), there is a statue of Leo the Lion in a fountain at the exterior of the hotel. * Mary Tyler Moore's film company, MTM, utilized a similar logo with a meowing kitten (Mimsie the Cat). *''Leo the Lion'' was the basis for his own animated series, The Lionhearts. The MGM-produced series focused on Leo (as '''Leo Lionheart) working as the studio's mascot as well as Leo's family life. References See also *Toei Animation a anime by Metro-Goldyn-Mayer External links * MGM official site * [http://hollywoodlostandfound.net/stories/studiologos/page2.html/ MGM page at Hollywood Lost and Found] * [http://logos.ctufilms.com/mgm/ MGM page at Closing Logo Group] Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film and television logo descriptions Category:Film and television opening sequences Category:Mascots Category:Fictional lions